Raindrop
by Cafe Noir
Summary: FMA stories and drabbles. Pairings vary. Based around Roy though. May take some time to understand. Beware. ShounenAi one het.
1. Crash and Burn

Ames: Hey! First FMA fic. I saw some awesome pictures of Roy and Havoc and I loved them! They were so cute! I just had to write about it! Anyways... I don't own FMA. Don't sue. PG for suggestive themes at the end. Pure randomness. >>

**Chapter 1:** Crash and Burn

Roy and Havoc stood in the middle of the field, grinning, sweating, and panting. Fists locked with fists, the two military men tried to break free from the other's grasp. Blue-green vs. Dark brown.

"Give up second lieutenant Havoc." Mustang said, victory already shining in his eyes. Havoc smirked.

"Mm, but it seems that I have won." Havoc twisted his boss' hands to the sides and gave him a swift kick to the side. Roy grimaced and snapped a trail of fire hitting Havoc on his right arm. Havoc licked his fingers and let the fire on his shirt hiss from his pinch. Roy came at Havoc with fists, though those blue-green eyes held something besides the glint of victory.

"How long have they been at it again?" Maes Hughes asked Riza Hawkeye as she shuffled through papers. He was speculating the fight when she replied with, "Since breakfast." Hughes looked out the window with a face of a long sort of interest.

"Hm. Interesting."

"Roy?" Havoc asked a few hours later, panting harder. Mustang glared in return. They found themselves locked fist with fist once again. Ignoring the heated look he continued.

"Truce?" 'Please say yes… Please say yes…' Mustang looked at him drenched in sweat. The ripped and burned shirt clung; the blonde hair matted. He smirked and nodded.

"Oh thank God!" Havoc laughed in relief as Roy let go and nearly collapsed.

"Dang, I'm tired."

"Come on." Roy motioned with a finger. "My place is closer."

Havoc was grateful to Roy for letting him crash at his place the night. 'He even let me shower first…' Havoc noted as he lathered his hair in the vanilla scented shampoo. He allowed the hot water to run over him, wincing as it hit the small cuts and burns. Turning the water off he grabbed a towel and stalked out of the bathroom after dressing in something Roy had given him.

"Roy?" Smells filled Havoc's nostrils and he grinned. 'What a great guy.' Havoc thought as he toweled his hair off, making it extra fluffy. Padding into the kitchen, he made himself at home. The sign of the military commando chief in a white apron made his grin grow wider. 'Silly dog…'

Roy turned around holding two plates of something very yummy looking. Havoc eagerly took fork and knife in hand.

"Fooooood." Roy placed it in front of the lower rank officer and began to eat his own dinner, leaning against a counter. Thunder rolled in the background as rain began to start it's slow Ipit-pat/I pattern against the window. Nothing was said between the two military men for a while until Roy finished his food. He discarded the apron and was in a desperate need of a shower.

"Just put your dishes in the sink. I'm showering. There's only one bed. I don't have anything else for you to sleep on. You'll stay here because of rain," Havoc noted that the rain was now pounding slightly harder than it had before, "and you can return tomorrow. If anyone asks you were here for the rain and duty." Roy looked up and Havoc nodded. He stalked off to the bathroom as Havoc finished his dinner. He padded over to the bedroom and climbed in the bed, thankful for the clothes he had that Roy had managed to find. Minutes later, he was asleep.

Roy came in noiselessly, dripping and naked, save the towel around his waist. He smiled at the peaceful, angelic face that lay on his bed. He finished toweling off and climbed into his own blue and white striped pajamas. He smirked and climbed into the bed. Havoc faced him, mouth open, fist raised with a thumb protruding, and fast asleep. Roy laughed quietly and flicked a piece of blonde fluffy hair away from the cherubic face. Fatigue suddenly washed over him and he fell asleep.

The rain came down hard, fast, pounding. It wrecked havoc. Sliding down the window, ever so slowly, it made its trail of wetness. It hit the windowsill and the wind hissed. Then the wind struck up a moaning as it picked up speed and blasts of rain came out of nowhere. Then it calmed. The moon appeared, letting its light fall on two alchemists that slept peacefully and content.


	2. Gift

** "Gift"**

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes Colonel?"

"What do you think…" Pause… breathe. He furrowed his eyebrows. Wording was important.

"Colonel?"

"…What… Never mind." He placed his palm on his forehead, gloved fingers ruffling black hair. Riza smiled and walked to him. She bent down and whispered in his ear. The air lightened.

xXx

"Roy? What are you doing here? It's—"

"Happy birthday." A small yellow green box. Inside… was nothing. Maes furrowed his eyebrows and looked up.

"Empty?"

"No."

Words are actions. A soft press of the lips can say everything.

"I expect a better gift on my birthday Hughes."


	3. Isn't She

"**Isn't She!"**

"Isn't she cute Roy?" It was the millionth time.

He frowned slightly.

"No."

Hurt. Pain. Love. They fit… somehow.

"Come on! The sweet little hands… And how can you resist those pigtails? Oh come on…"

xXx

"Isn't she cute Roy?" Millionth and first.

A softer expression.

"Yes. She's simply adorable. Just like her father."


	4. Tuxes

Hello! Um, the only reason I'm typing this up is to make sure that Genkai-chan knows that this was for her(?). 3 Thank you for reviewing! BTW, these are not based on anything particular. They just… pop into my head. Feel free to make any request if you wish. I'll try my hardest to do what you want. ;D Thanks!

"Tuxes" 

The slick note of an alto-saxophone and a grand piano slick carefully into place as people chatted about this and that. IT was mostly men, many of whom held wine glasses and wore their special occasion tux, but a few tomboys and wives flitted about, giggling and donning dresses of many styles. Many were laid back, Sunday outfits, others, the sexy black dress that never saw the light of day and lastly, there were the few brave who ventured to wear a Victorian Era style with too many skirts, layers, and poofy things.

Amongst the men was Maes Hughes, while always in a four-foot radius of his wife, Gracia, somehow managed to pass out his some two hundred odd pictures of Elycia.

"Roy! Take my last one! I know you don't have one!" Maes begged.

"Maes. For the umpteenth, I have **three** already! The teddy bear, tricycle, and super hero pose! Leave me alone!"

"Honey… I know how much you love Elycia, but it's been all you've done for the past thirty-minutes! Have some fun!" Gracia patted her husband on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow her. Maes' eyebrows shot up and an irresistible grin fluttered onto his face.

"Coming dear! Sorry Roy, but the missus calls! Maybe you can get one later!" Roy clutched his fist and suddenly snapped in the direction of the skipping Maes. Nothing happened. Only a "wickeh" of cloth against cloth arose from his thumb and middle finger. He sighed once he had realized that he had left his spark cloth gloves at home because tonight was the Military Fall Ball.

Some people started to dance, two being the Hughes', and some even being men dancing with men. Roy wasn't surprised to see Havoc dancing with a madly blushing Fuery waltz pass him. He scanned the crowd and saw Fullmetal and his younger brother sitting next to the back wall, near the bar. Once he gracefully strode over to the bar, he ordered a wine and glided over towards the Elric brothers. He stood in front of Edward, swishing his wine around the crystal cup. The young alchemist's downward gaze dragged up to meet the black eyes of Flame.

"Hello Colonel Mustang," Al said, waving a metallic hand. Roy smiled slightly.

"Evening Al." Silence struck between the three as another song picked up in the background. Al shifted, metal squeaking.

"Uh… I think I see Gracia! I'm gunna go say hi." He rose from his seat and somehow easily disappeared into the crowd of people as Ed silently glared a hole in his younger brother's back armor plate. More silence continued as Edward gave a short glance at Roy before dropping his gaze back to its original position.

"Ed? How have you been? Anything new happen down there?" The Fullmetal's gaze snapped back up and glared at Roy.

"No. Nothing." He replied coldly. Roy sipped his wine and sighed.

"Vivaldi. _Spring_ if I'm not mistaken." Ed gave him a nonplused look.

"What?"

"The song. Vivaldi composed it. Lovely song. Do you know how to dance?" Ed stared at him. Dance? Ed? The short blonde glared harder.

"What are you up to Mustang?" Roy grinned innocently.

"Nothing! Just curious is all. But I see. You're much too short to dance. I bet you couldn't dance with me if you tried!"

"I am not** SHORT. **I **CAN** dance!"

"Prove it. Dance with me. Ed shook with rage. The tone of the Colonel's voice sounded dangerous, but he stood.

"Fine," he spat. "But only to prove that I can dance!" A waltz sprung up from the orchestra as Roy took one of Ed's hands. As he pulled him onto the floor, he smirked. Maybe this would be enjoyable…

Gloved clutched glove as the two danced around the room lightly. To Roy's surprise, Ed could dance… and well at that. The two finished their gliding waltz as a different style of song started. Roy bowed to Ed.

"I've been proven wrong. It's hot in here… let's step outside." Ed was beginning to loosen as he followed Roy into a lit garden. Forgetting the Flame, Ed strode over to the edge of the balcony. Roy rose and eyebrow and followed, leaning on the guard Roy. Crickets chirped a story down adding a new element to the classy music that floated from the hall.

"It's beautiful… The garden is always lit on special occasions. It has a sort of glow. Almost like you Ed." A blonde head swiveled, staring at Roy.

"What do you mean?" Roy shrugged, put on a sexy grin, and leaned closer to the short blonde.

"What I said. You glow with a certain kind of light. It transfixes me… Places me into a trance, you know." They were inches apart. Ed could smell the fermented grapes on Roy's breath as he leaned even closer. Time stopped as Roy lifted a hand to Ed's chin and pressed his lips against Ed's. His head swum as Roy pulled away, waving slightly as he walked back in, disappearing. Al strode onto the scene of a shocked Ed.

"Brother? Is something wrong?" Ed felt a smile curl onto his lips and started laughing.

"That dog! He had me!" Laughter lifted up to the gray clouds as Al just cocked his head and wondered slightly about his brother's sanity. The ball ended as a last chord hung in the air. Tuxes and dresses were no longer light and happy but tired and weary as they were soon washed and placed in the closet until next time, where one would be seduced once more.


	5. Smoking Sequel to Tuxes

Genkai… you really seem to like my writing :DD I HAVE A FANZOMG. :33 I love you. So once again, dedicated to you. Sorry if Edu-chan seems a likkle OOC. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it. :3 The sequel, just like you wanted. :D Oddly enough… Smoking apparently in both French and Spanish… means Tuxedo. XDD;

I do not own FMA… if I did it'd be a lot more fluffy and yummy. ;3 I also do not own the song, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight". I just love it to death. :3 BTW. I love this one. :3 Mainly for the... well... you can read it...

**Smoking**

Ed sat in the back of the ballroom. He hated balls. Well, used to. The last ball he went to certainly wasn't boring. The orchestra struck another song as his gaze lifted towards the ceiling and then drifted back down. He recognized it as _Spring_ and blushed slightly at the thought. A gloved hand lifted and rested upon his lips for two seconds before settling in his lap once more. The Fullmetal Alchemist gave a sigh.

_It's not going to happen again…_ he thought to himself, eyes wandering along the patterned carpet. _Nope. He was drunk. Very drunk._ It was what he had been telling himself all of winter. It never really happened. Ed's hand wandered over to where a small silver chain hung from his neck. As he fingered the pendant on it, he remembered just how he came to receive such an incredible gift.

A blonde boy walked into his dorm after a hard day at the library. No progress had been made and he was fuming. Not only that, but it was St. Valentines Day. He hated St. Valentines Day. Why? He wasn't sure himself, but it had to do with a very odd and weird childhood. He sat on his bed with a loud sigh and a groan from the bed. He stripped off his shirt revealing a smooth chest and a metallic arm from the shoulder down. Gleaming strands were let out of their usual braid and he lay down his head upon the pillow, only to get up again glaring. All he wanted was some sleep. His body twisted to see what had caused his discomfort.

_Atop his white pillow sat a red box tied with a white satin ribbon. The moonlight hit it just at the right angle to make it seem like it was glowing; though it obviously wasn't. But that didn't matter to the Fullmetal Alchemist. His automail arm wandered over to where the box lay. He brought it closer to his chest, wondering whom it was from. The moment seemed unrealistic as he untied the shining ribbon. Folding it carefully and tenderly, he placed it aside and took off the red lid. A small card sat in it. A shaking hand picked up the card and read it thoroughly._

"_Edward,_

_Happy St. Valentines Day. Hope you enjoy your gift. It'll keep you safe wherever you go. I'm watching over you. Even angels need some protection…_

_Your Guardian Angel"_

_He set the card aside, feeling confused. Lifting the box to chin level, he peeled away white tissue paper. Inside, atop a white satin cushion, was a necklace made of silver. The moonlight glinted off of it majestically as a small charm at the end was revealed. A blood red stone was inlaid between two small palms of a small child with angel wings. Tinkling sounds filled the room as he slowly drew the chain up, allowing the child to dangle freely as if it was flying. He placed the gift around his neck and held the charm in his hand as he fell asleep, his worries suddenly gone._

He pulled out of his thoughts and regained his focus. A quizzical look came upon his face as he looked down at a pair of shining, black boots.

"The floor is always interesting to you, isn't it Edward?"

"Nice to see you too Roy."

Ed's heart started beating quickly. This was the first time he had seen the Colonel close up since the last incident. Secretly avoiding him was tough work. He seemed to be everywhere, especially after St. Valentine's Day.

"Ed," the Colonel dropped down to his knees so that he was eye level with the younger boy. But Ed refused to look up. A tale-tale blush was spread across his face as two gloved fingers placed themselves on his chin and brought his gaze up. He frowned slightly at the smirk on Roy Mustang's face. Even though the smirk had to have been the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Refusing to make eye contact, Ed placed his gaze on a small statue of Cupid next to him. He mentally thwacked himself.

"Edward. I have the strangest feeling that you're trying to avoid me." Ed took this moment to give a heated glare towards the Flame Alchemist.

"Really." His tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm hurt. After we had such a lovely time at the Fall Ball? Why not make the Spring Ball a fun one too. Come dance with me." The blonde-headed boy blushed furiously rapidly turning the color of Roy's wine. A slow song started up and Ed sighed loudly. _It's not that I don't want to… it's that I don't know what to do…_

"Just a quick dance. Come along." Roy stood placing Ed at eye level with something that he really did not want to be eye level with… quite yet. Ed blushed even more, if possible and stood. Roy took his hand and pulled him close to his chest. His musty scent filled Ed's nose as he rested his head, listening to a comforting heartbeat. Hot breath tickled his ears as Roy's smoldering voice filled his ears in a whisper.

"How's my little angel doing?"

"Little…" Ed's eyes shot open as realization came across his face. He looked up into the dark eyes of Roy Mustang and stared at the smirk on his face.

"You sent it?"

"Mm. So you did get my gift. Do you enjoy it?" Ed was at a loss for words as he started into the sexy face. He gulped and nodded once before placing his head upon the warm chest once more. Anther slow song began playing, this one familiar to Ed's ears. He started humming softly along with it, the words flowing through his brain. Golden eyes closed slightly lost in the moment as Roy started singing softly in a baritone voice that sounded like Elton John's.

"And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best…

Ed. Come with me." Eyes half closed, Ed complied feeling oddly sleepy.

Roy led them outside to the garden. But they did not stop at the guardrail. Roy led them down the steps, out of the perimeter, and to his car. All the while, Ed was clinging to him, eyes closed. He opened the car door and climbed in somehow with Ed's grasping hands still on him. The moon was shining and the small blonde headed-boy was now fitfully asleep. Roy smiled down softly at him. A gentle kiss was placed upon the brow as the engine was ignited and the low rumble of the car entered Roy's ears. He backed out of his parking space slowly before turning and heading towards a tall apartment building.

Carrying Ed was a semi-difficult thing, but carrying Ed up three flights of stairs, trying to open a locked door, getting him to the bedroom and then putting him down with his small fists still clinging to your shirt was a very difficult thing. Roy Mustang was a man of miracles though, and somehow managed to get Ed up three flights of stairs, open a locked door, get him to the bedroom and placed him down, though he wasn't enough of a miracle worker as he had just laid down next to Ed, his hands still clinging to his shirt. The moon stood watching over them as the older man fell asleep also, wondering how in the world he was going to explain this all to Ed tomorrow morning.

_Worry about today only… I'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow._ And with that peace fell over the two as a blood red stone glinted and flashed like a blinking eye.


	6. What Mustang Does When He's Bored

**What Mustang Does When He's Bored**

" Buzzzz…"

_ Snap! _

An unheard scream of pain filled the room, echoing off of large stacks of paperwork. Colonel Mustang grinned maliciously at the burning fly on his desk.

" Buzzzz…"

_ Snap!_

"_Ah…!"_


	7. A Night To Remember

It was a beautiful, cloudless night. Stars were shining brighter than usual and the moon seemed to have an extra ring of glow about it. All was perfect and romantic, an exceptional thing since this was the night that someone was going to pop the question; that one special question that joins man and woman until the end of time. That's right! Maes Hughes was going to ask Gracia to marry him! That is… once he got to her.

"Roy! Roooy. Please help me! I dunno what to do! I mean, I'm freaking out!" The cool headed alchemist was leaning against a wall as he watched his best friend pace back and forth in a tizzy. He just shook his head and walked over to the anxious man, placing a hand on his shoulder to halt him.

"First of all, do you have the ring?" Maes looked at him wide-eyed. The ring? Did he have the ring? Glasses fell slightly askew as he fumbled in his pockets, growing more nervous as he started to realize that three out of four were empty. He began the search through the fourth and immediate relief came upon his features. A black box was held between three fingers and a thumb. The ring was safe. But just to make sure, he cracked open the lid to look at the gold band with a decent sized diamond sparkling at him. Grinning like crazy, he gave Roy a thumbs up as he placed it back into the safe pockets. Giving a nod of approval, Roy then proceeded.

"Now, then… You have the dinner reservations?" Maes nodded, looking extremely concerned and serious, and much unlike his usual self. Roy continued.

"You're obviously dressed and looking good," the flame cracked a small smirk at his own comment, "so no worries about you showing up in your underwear. What time were you supposed to pick her up?"

"Eight." Maes looked down at his watch and nearly fainted. Eight o' six. "R-Roy! I'm late! I'll see ya later!" And with that he set off on the beginning of the long night to come.

The door to Gracia's small apartment opened slightly, revealing a nervous wreck that one would normally call Maes Hughes. A silent giggle floated through the air as Gracia gazed at the man she had grown to love. She opened the door fully, revealing herself. Maes stared at her for a moment before regaining his manly composure.

"Y-you look stunning!" All breath was leaving him as he looked upon the beautiful goddess that he would soon wed. If she said yes, that is. The mint green dress was simple, but complimented her eyes like nothing else. White-gloved hands smoothed all wrinkles as the unsuspecting bride said her thanks.

"You look handsome also, Maes even though you're fifteen minutes late." A blush spread across his cheeks as he held out his hand to lead her to their carriage. The white gloves were cool to his touch as he began to make his way to the passenger side to open the door for his beloved Gracia. She gave him a warm smile that made him weak in the knees as he shut the door. Climbing in on his side, he took a deep breath and calmed his racing nerves.

The couple arrived at the small café that Maes had chosen. It was their 'first date site' and he had grown fond of the cozy atmosphere that lingered about the café. His hand was grasped tightly around a cup of coffee as he chatted calmly with his date. The other hand was in his pocket, fingering the small black box that would soon change his life. '_Just a little while longer… Until I can get the right moment… the perfect moment… and then I'll spring it…_' He took a sip of his hazelnut espresso, chuckling deeply as he made a funny comment. Gracia was sipping her raspberry tea and glowing, as usual.

"Gracia… There's… there's something I want to ask you." She just smiled an all knowing smile at him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was going to be perfect. Amazing. Unbelievable.

"Would you like to share a piece of cake with me?" That piece of triple fudge cake had been staring at Maes since they entered. It had been a big piece too… and it was laced with little hearts and a red rose. Gracia chuckled, expecting something like this to pop up.

"I would love to, darling." He grinned widely and motioned at the cake. A worker nodded and brought them two forks and the large slice. Maes took one of the small forks delicately in his hand and precisely got a chunk of the cake. Holding it up to Gracia, he smiled.

"You take the first bite." She blushed, and carefully helped Maes guide the fork into her mouth. The sweet chocolate melted in her mouth as she sighed in delight. _This_ was a cake. She took the other fork, got a piece and held it up to Maes' mouth.

"Your turn." He grinned and carefully took the fork from her and put it down on the plate. Gracia gave him a confused look as he leaned across the table and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Nothing to harsh, but it certainly wasn't lacking. She felt his moist tongue slip across her bottom lip before he broke the small movement.

"That's good cake," he said licking his lips, "I want another bite." And with that he moved in and gave her another kiss, a twin to its earlier brother. He broke the kiss once more and pulled the small box out of his pocket. Gracia was blushing and staring at Maes as he got off the comfy chair and onto one knee on the cold, hard ground. He didn't know what he was going to say exactly and he'd probably mess it up in a couple of places, but he was sure of himself as he began talking in a low voice.

"Gracia. We've spent a lot of time together. We've made memories together, both good and bad. We've lived through a bunch of crap that some haven't had the privilege to go through. I'm just glad that I had you to help me go through it. If I hadn't had you there, I certainly wouldn't be here today. Recently, I've been wondering about what would happen if I lost you, or if something happened later in my life and I didn't have you there to guide me through it. I realized… that I need you." He paused, mind going blank for a few moments.

"I need you there when I have to deal with anything, from Roy being a stuck up bastard, to me being on my deathbed. I just simply need you. Forever. I want to spend forever with you. I don't think that I'd live through it if I didn't have you. I love you. So please… Marry me?" He opened the small black box, revealing the glorious diamond ring. A desperate look was visible on his features as he awaited her reply. Tears were forming in her eyes as she smiled down at the man she knew that she would be nothing without. She took in a shaky breath and broke into a watery smile.

"Of course…" Maes sprung up from his place on the floor and swept his newfound fiancé into his strong arms, kissing her all the while. Finally setting her down, but still kissing her, he slipped the ring onto her finger. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes for a few moments until they were brought back into the real world due to a loud clapping noise coming from the room. Other couples were staring at them admirably, a few of the women crying. The newly engaged couple blushed lightly. Maes placed his forehead on hers and gave her a soft kiss on her nose.

"Let's go somewhere else…" He pulled her by her hand out of the small café and opened the door to his car for her, once again. He hurried around to his side and leaned over to kiss her before driving off into the night.

Crickets were chirping as the moonbeams fell on the couple. A girl with golden hair was sitting on a bench, asleep, her head lolling on a man's shoulder. He was stroking the blonde strands out of her face and kissed her on her forehead before looking up at the night's sky. Pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose he looked back down at his soon-to-be bride. He stood and lovingly and gently, he picked her up off the bench and carried her to his small house that was only a few moments away. Off into the moon he went a perfect ending to a perfect night.


End file.
